More than a Memory
by Failingwithstyle
Summary: Seto Kaiba dealing with Kisara's memory.  A songfic to More than a Memory by Garth Brooks.  SetoKaibaxKisara


**A/N: Just an attempt at a song fic. I felt I had to write this after hearing a song on the radio. **_**More than a Memory**_** by Garth Brooks. A couple of the words in the lyrics were edited to better fit the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**--------------**

Seto tried to forget her. He tried to pretend he'd never loved her. She was just a memory. Just some nonsense concocted by Yugi and his friends. He had tried to simply move on with his life. To push it all aside and act as if it had never happened. It worked at first; after all, it had always worked before. But even Seto Kaiba had a breaking point.

_So maybe she's only in my head  
Gonna take time but I'll forget  
I know I need to get on with my life  
But you don't realize…_

Seto was exhausted as he sat in his chair, trying to concentrate on the words in the book in front of him; words he all ready knew by heart. He knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't. It was hard enough trying to control his thoughts when he was fully conscious, he certain didn't like the way his mind wandered while he slept. He couldn't stand watching her die again.

_When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep  
'Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

Seto was up reorganizing his room for the millionth time. It was something that could keep his mind busy. All of his old escapes held too many memories. Everything did. His entire company was based off the blasted card game, a constant reminder. Even in his house, there were so many reminders. Whenever he thought he'd finally managed to get rid of them all, another would turn up.

_Tore all her pictures off the wall  
That ain't helping me at all_

He needed to get away. He'd torn out of the mansion in his custom sports car he seldom drove, barely paying attention to where he was going. He wasn't quite sure where he was when he pulled up to the small bar with its bright neon signs.

He lost count of how many drinks he had. It didn't matter. However many it would take. Maybe if he destroyed enough of himself he'd be able to forget her. He looked at the liquor he held.

Twenty-two years old and he was all ready drinking his life away. His exhaustion was still apparent on his face and his hair was unkempt from the nervous habit he'd developed of running his hand trough it.

"Why does it have to be this way?" he asked no one in particular. "Why aren't you here?"

_'Cause when you're talking out loud and nobody's there  
You look like hell and you just don't care  
You're drinking more than you ever drank  
Sinking down lower than you ever sank _

It was raining when Seto finally stumbled out of the bar. The spot where he'd parked his car before was now empty. Not that it mattered; he was in no condition to drive home as it was. The money to pay for a new car could be remade in seconds.

He could always walk home… but which way was home? Why was he here anyway? That's right… her.

The rain began to poor down harder as Seto fell to the ground, feeling dizzy. He kneeled on the pavement, tears beginning to mix with the rain drops.

"Help me," he whispered, his resolve crumbling. "Please, help me."

W_hen you find yourself falling down upon your knees  
Praying to God, begging him "please"  
That's when she's  
More than a memory_

Seto looked up as a pale figure knelt down in front of him. Her silvery hair and pale complexion seemed to radiate with light. But most off all her eyes shone with compassion, tinged with a strange mixture of happiness and sorrow. He stared at her, feeling too numb to express his shock. The rain didn't seem to touch her, somehow.

She smiled reassuringly, placing a hand he seemed to sense mentally more than physically feel to rest against his cheek. Her whole presence was so comforting.

"It's okay, Seto. I'm here," she said. "I'm always here." He gazed up into her eyes, confused, still unable to find his voice. "Close you eyes, Seto. It'll be okay now."

Seto did was he was told, obedient to the beautiful girl's command. He could've sworn he felt her lips meet his before he lost his hold on consciousness.

_She's more_

_She's more_

Seto had awoken in his room the next morning, not quite sure how he'd gotten there. There were still times he could swear he could feel her there with him, watching over him, though he never saw her again. Maybe it had just been the alcohol, or the exhaustion, or the complete emotional breakdown. But he believed it was more than that. He had to believe that. It was all he had; just a hope and something that was a little bit more than a memory.

_That's when she's _

_More than a memory _

**-------------**

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
